Real Steel-Heart
by Kaemiri
Summary: Formed from a twist of Real Steel and 新劇の強靭, I bring you a dark and different story of friendship than you've ever read before. Placed in an human-caused apocalyptic future, where humans have killed half of the world with nuclear warfare. How does an outcast young blind boy begin to bring the world back to how it was? How does one unite a world divided with those forgotten? R&R.


I jotted this down to hopefully get out of my writing bust. I think it's because I'm publishing now that I've just lost steam. So I hope you enjoy this snippet. I don't know if I'll continue this but in the mean time I hope you enjoy.

Also this is a parody of the movie, "Real Steel," and 新劇の強靭 (one of my favorite more mature anime's) with my twist on the story. I am twisting it into the Transformers universe. Also this will probably be one of my darkest stories if I do decide to continue it.

~In the beginning~

It's the year 2120; the Earth has changed much over its entire existence. The humans that ruled the planet, waters and animals for years had nearly driven themselves to extinction over fifty years ago. The strained relations between countries had finally snapped causing war to break out and divisions made. During this time people lost stability, governments collapsed, and society was rebuilt in the process. The nuclear warfare that had erupted worldwide left most of the world toxic and polluted beyond saving. Only half of the Earth's population, wildlife, and vegetation managed to survive the destruction. Over these past fifty destructive years, humans managed to rebuild their infrastructure, with old world hierarchy of jobs and rights.

With the pollution and radioactivity of most of the world, humans were left to construct walls around their cities. To both keep people in and strangers out. And so, little outcroppings of cities began to appear in various livable places across the globe. Only those with permitted permissions and the proper paperwork could ever leave the city walls. Only those in trading ever traversed the dangerous world outside. And so within the cities began the dividing of the inner, middle, and outside sanctions of it. Those with wealth, education, and some form of leadership lived in the inner cities. Ruling from the inside out, many citizens were not allowed to breach the inner sanctum unless to report for work or for paying their taxes. Most inner cities were fortified with still usable pieces of wood, stone, and metal. Their construction looked as if time had transcended into the buildings and walls surrounding it. Some sections were still very modern while others looked as if you were walking into a barn out in the countryside. So the inner cities became an epicenter for all transactions, the stronghold for the entire city. Not only had that become the norm, but those in the military worked in and out of the inner city.

However, the majority of citizens lived in the middle section of the large cities. These areas were also walled off like the inner and outmost city. These cities were often located near water and spacious pieces of land to grow food and keep all needed necessities near or inside the outer walls of the city. Most of the people who lived here had some form of education and some money in order to stay safe from the outside. However living here was not relaxing or stress-less. Every family or citizens, depending on how people applied for taxes, were asked to prove their ability to be beneficial for all of the people. If you were found to be more of a burden you were pushed to the outer city. Other terms for becoming an outcast were if you broke a law, stole anything, or even disrupted the quality of life for others. The people who made up the outermost part of the city often were people who were poor, injured from the previous Great War, or they had some crippling or contagious illness. All of these people were considered undesirable and unneeded.

However, with these types of governance systems across the land, it didn't take long for people to come into discontent with their neighbors—Potential people who were using their resources. So it came to be that cities competed with each other for additional goods and necessities. This gave the cities a type of morale and the ability to show off. It was if the Olympics that had ceased to exist came back in some mutated and dark form. Cities were often heavy-handed and didn't compete in a friendly manner. So although these "pseudo-Olympics" were in effect, war still broke out between cities. Many times when these skirmishes occurred, the inner city would promise those in the outer city the ability to come live in the middle city if they were successful in battle. It was a slum walkers dream to live inside the city, away from the violence, garbage, and sickness.

But this only lasted a decade before the meaningless bloodbath became boring too. Besides the fact that many of the surviving humans were dying needlessly, diminishing the human population even more. Sadly, this gave the people in the outer city no remaining hope on living an enjoyable life. No battle meant no middle city. To those in the innermost and middle, it was not a difficult change as it was for the others.

So the resulting outcome was something that was not foreseen. The world and most of the conveniences it originally held were destroyed. However, there had been progress to get back to the technological age they were once used to. And so came the creation of machines. Not just cleaning machines or dishwashers; actual real walking, talking, fighting machines. So it became normal for machines to go into battle for the great cities instead. And those that returned victorious claimed the other machines or parts that littered the landscape.

In these times two sides emerged, both having great power and influence. They were the Autobots and the other side the Decepticons. However not only did these two sides wage war they also participated in the pseudo-Olympics the humans had made, in an old time sport of boxing. It seemed to be frivolous at first, but the sport gained speed and fans just as soccer or football would have in the old days. Not only did this up the morale and happiness of the people there was a lot of money involved. But, just as all good things, eventually the two superior groups disappeared as a new wave of machines or robots as they were often called, took their place. And a useless bot was just about as good as a useless human. So in the outer cities there became many dump sites for mechanical parts.

So now we find ourselves in the outer city of Tranquility a powerful and lively great city, where a young throwaway of human society finds his living by scavenging the dangerous junkyards for money. Where life is never easy and certainly never fair, but still certainly just as real.

0-0-0-0-0

So that's it for this snippet. Also, I am looking for a BETA! PM me if interested!

Tata~

:3


End file.
